Canyon Foxes
Canyon Foxes is a fanonical shoot 'em up game concept set in the Wild West developed by Gamehand Productions for MAVİ gaming computer, PlayStation 4 and Xbox ONE. Gameplay The gameplay is similiar to Sunset Riders. However, there are a few differences: # The game has a diverse cast: An African-American cowboy, a Texan cowgirl, a Native American archer and a Hispanic-American whipgirl. # It has health bar that can be replenished by collecting food and drinks. # The game features fully animated cutscenes like Valis: The Legend of a Fantasm Soldier from PC-Engine. # Depending on the character you finish the game as, the ending will differ specific to character. If the game is finished with all four characters, the secret ending will be shown. # After finishing the game, two new characters can be unlockable. Story In mid 19th century, a powerful outlaw gang known as "Southpaw" had brought terror and chaos into the city of Snakesville and the Tl'iish Village. Due to corruption being dormant, some Native Americans started working with Southpaw gang. People who lived in the city and village were unsure of what to do due to being scared so bad... until a quatro hope came out. A group of four heroes that lived in the canyons made their brave appearance towards the city of Snakesville. Though their stories were heard, their existence was less-known. They are... "Canyon Foxes". Quotes and Boss Interactions Canyon Foxes/Quotes and Boss Interactions Characters Playable Characters * Roy Duncan: 'An African-American cowboy. He wears a blue jacket with sleeves rolled up to the elbows with red vest unbuttoned, a navy blue pants and a couple of boots that reaches to his knees. '(VA: Keith Silverstein) * Lisa Goodfellow: 'A Texan cowgirl with braid hair on the back of her head. Based on Tina Armstrong (with jet-black hair) in ''Dead or Alive.''She wears brown pants, yellow-ish white jacket with dark brown vest unbuttoned and a couple of boots. '(VA: Kate Higgins) * Hidden Dagger: 'A Native-American archer. He speaks perfect English and has a distinctive sense of honor. His family was taken hostage by his reckless and corrupt rival "Angry Bizon". '(VA: Steve Blum) * Claudia Ortega: 'A Hispanic-American whipgirl. '(VA: Carolina Ravassa) Unlockable Characters * Eliza Turner: 'An African cowgirl who speaks with British accent. '(VA: Cherrelle Skeete) * Jan Keyman: 'An American farmer who move from the Ottoman Empire. '(VA: Kerem Bursin) Stages and Bosses * Stage 1: Town of Snakesville ** Boss: Bully Bill * Stage 2: Narrow Canyons ** Boss: "Golden Shooter" James * Stage 3: Tl'iish Village ** Boss: Angry Bizon * Stage 4: Highway of Storm ** Boss: Stormbringer "Sergio" * Stage 5: Father of Waters ** Boss: Captain Seawalker w/ Iron Ship * Stage 6: Tropical Paradise ** Boss: Bobby Boommaker * Stage 7: The City of Riches ** Boss: "Moneygrubber" Danny * Stage 8: Seafort Southpaw ** Boss: Ernst Southpaw Category:Shoot 'Em Ups Category:Shoot 'em Up Category:Shoot 'em up Category:MAVi Category:MAVi Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games